xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Uber Ethereal
The Uber Ethereal is the primary antagonist and final boss of XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It is encountered on the bridge during the Temple Ship Assault. The Uber Ethereal possesses all the abilities of an Ethereal, plus improved projectile/energy deflection, immunity to mind control, and higher hit points. Description The Uber Ethereal is discovered by XCOM when the Volunteer makes psychic contact with this being while interacting with the Ethereal Device for the first time. The Uber Ethereal possesses a stature similar to a regular Ethereal, has a more ornate helmet/headdress, and resides within the Temple Ship. The Uber Ethereal appears to be the head of the Ethereal collective; though it's unknown if it is the leader of all of the Ethereals or just the ones attacking Earth. The Uber Ethereal reveals that the Ethereal collective subjugated and uplifted the other alien species. Abilities Traits Tactics The Uber Ethereal will be surrounded by two regular Ethereals and two to four Muton Elites. It, and the other Ethereals, can easily devastate your team — the best method of finishing this challenging final fight is by concentrating on the Uber Ethereal; once it is dead, all other enemies die along with it and the game ends. A hasty offense is vital here. A Sniper with the Squadsight and Double Tap abilities; Heavies with Rockets (three of them are required to kill the Muton Elites within the blast radius); an Assault equipped with Ghost Armor and an Alloy Cannon with the Rapid Fire ability; and Rift (only usable by The Volunteer) are all helpful in defeating it. A relatively easy victory can be had if multiple explosives are deployed against the Uber Ethereal, ignoring all other enemies, as explosives bypass its defenses. Regardless of the displayed chance to succeed using Mind Control on the Uber Ethereal, the game overrides this with a notification that the Uber Ethereal is immune. The Uber Ethereal is also immune to the effects of Flashbang Grenades . Uber Ethereal Dialogue Activation of the Gollop Chamber Upon interacting with the Ethereal Device, the Volunteer receives a mental vision of the Ethereals' enslavement and experimentation on other races (including humanity) accompanied by the words: : "At long last... YOU have succeeded... where WE have failed." Final Mission As the squad advances through the Temple Ship during the final mission, the Uber Ethereal delivers exposition to the Volunteer (who is referred to as the "New One") revealing much about the nature of the alien species encountered throughout the game and the ultimate reasons behind the invasion of Earth. Upon landing on the Temple Ship: Upon encountering the Sectoids: Upon encountering the Cyberdiscs and Drones: Upon the Volunteer using Rift for the first time: Upon on a soldier's (or mind-controlled alien's) death during the mission: Upon encountering the Floaters: Upon encountering the Chryssalids: Upon the doors to the 3rd area opening: Upon encountering the Thin Men: Upon encountering the Mutons: Upon encountering the Sectopods: Upon the door to the bridge opening: Upon a soldier spotting the Uber Ethereal on the bridge: After a couple turns of fighting on the bridge: Upon the death of an Ethereal (including the Uber Ethereal) on the bridge: Notes * Despite expressing disdain at the killing of the Ethereals, there is no way for the player to enter the final room 'peacefully' and try to complete the mission any other way than killing the Uber Ethereal. ** Despite the fact that the Uber Ethereal is not listed as stun immune, the player cannot use the Arc Thrower on it. Category:Enemies (XCOM: Enemy Unknown) Category:Aliens